Hazel
Personality She is wary about wolves she is not close to and does not trust easily. She is very watchful over Echo and feels more protective and worry over her than Song does altogether. Hazel is more insecure in herself than her siblings and does not put herself out there much to socialize when she does not have to. History Hazel and her sister, Song, were born in their parents' first litter in the Southern Pack. Song taking on the role of the bolder of the two, young Hazel had no qualms in shrinking back and just doing her own thing away from any judging eyes. Both her mother and father tried to get her to open up from this phase of hers in order to learn how to hunt properly for the deprived pack and get some food caught to keep them from dying from complete hunger. She learned early on that they weren't able to have the same privileges as the Northern Pack. They didn't have prey-rich land and she found herself hungry on multiple occasions. Song stuck by her side and shared food with her as much as they could, but as they got older Hazel noted how her sister would start trailing away from her. The bond that they did have started to grow strained until it was almost as if they were accomplices instead of just sisters. Hazel would watch as her sister grew bolder and frustrated in living life this way. Song was tired of living among the pack and yet life never seemed to get better. Their parents would intervene and scold her littermate. Especially when she started to hear about the Skeleton Gang. Song started to become convinced that perhaps living with the gang would be better than staying with the main pack. Hazel would try to get her to stop and just stay with her and their parents, but the other would not listen. One day, Song told Hazel that she would be out hunting and would return soon. Hazel didn't think anything of it as she started to become more helpful towards her mother when learning that she had fallen ill. She had wanted to try and do what she could in order to nurse her sick mother back to health before they could lose her to sickness. That was the day that Song had left and never returned. Assuming the worse had happened, Hazel went on with the knowledge that perhaps her sister had ended up dead somewhere. That was before she heard the news that her sister had instead relocated and was now living among the Skeleton Gang after passing all of their initiation tests. Relief filled her knowing that her sister was alright and continued to reach out hope for her. Her mother became pregnant once again and she loyally did what she could once more to keep her comfortable in order to make sure that her younger sibling or siblings would be alright by the time they came into the world. Her mother became sick again during the pregnancy and had almost lost the pup before she managed to pull through enough to have the birth and let little Echo be taken cared of. Both of their parents died soon after. Their mother a couple days after Echo's birth since she was so weak from giving birth and from the sickness. Their father passed from the same illness that infected their mother. Hazel has taken care of Echo ever since. She's noticed the way that Shadow, the son of the alphas, would sometimes look at her, but she's made it a point that she wasn't interested. Besides, she doesn't think that some wolf like him would be too interested in her. He's always busy carrying out his mother's, Ivy's, orders anyway. Hazel has grown to be rather protective of her young sister and doesn't like the fact that Echo would have to start harder training at some point. Family Tree Hazel's Family Tree Quotes Trivia Hazel wasn't originally going to have any littermates, but she was then later on decided to have both Song and Echo related to her. Category:Members Category:Southern Pack Category:Clash of the Wolves